Of Wishes and Stars
by tmnt15girl
Summary: A girl who loves TMNT wishes on a shooting star that she was in the TMNT universe. When she is in the universe can she protect herself? Especially when she is in the middle of a clan fight between the Foot and the Hamatos.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I am currently working on two other stories but after watching TMNT today I had a brilliant idea. One that has festering in the back of my head for months. So I hope you all enjoy. Please Read and Review!_

Prologue

Of Wishes and Stars

I moved to New York City for the sole reason, that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, my favorite show and movies, lived. Although I knew they weren't real, I just had to be in the city that made the turtles famous.

All of my friends thought that I was foolish and stupid for moving there. Of course my parents never knew that was the reasoning behind my madness, and I don't plan on telling them any time soon. So I was all alone in New York City, and trying to find a good job. One that will at least pay my bills. Not likely.

That night I was depressed with the way life was and I went up to the roof of my apartment building. No not to jump, although that could very well happen, by accident of course. I was not the most coordinated person that I had ever seen, although I had to be because I took gymnastics.

So as I sat on that roof with my SoBe Lifewater, I happened to see a shooting star. Throwing caution to the wind I wished for the one thing that I dreamed of since I had been little. To live in the TMNT universe. I scoffed as I remained seated there and nothing happened. This was the final thing for me to disbelieve in and now I did that too.

I went back into my little apartment and turned off the lights. The only thing that I happened to not notice was the silhouette of the turtle outside of my window. Then I would have known that my wish came true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke in the morning I grabbed my clothes and went into my bathroom. I made sure that the water was hot before I got in, because I hate cold water! I stayed in the shower for a good half hour and allowed the hot water to relax my muscles. I toweled off and dressed in my cut off tight jean shorts and my blue burn out top, that I knotted to make a midriff top. I paired my outfit with a pair of electric blue flip flops and brushed my chin length brown hair. I scrubbed my face with some face wash and went over to the curtains to let in the New York sun. What I saw shocked me. There was Oruku Saki Tower! I couldn't believe that my dream had come true. I just had to go to the sewers that night and scout out the place and see if I could find the turtles. But until then I had some things to attend to.

The sun had begun to set and I packed a bag full of clean clothes and food. And of course I added some jewelry. I absolutely adored that stuff. So I went out my front door, down a few stories and hurried out the apartment building door. Then I walked the dark street for a while. I know. Cliché.

Woman walks unknown dark streets. Hears a sound behind her. Assumes its just the wind. Continues on her way. Pretty soon, she hears another noise. Convinces herself she is just paranoid. Continues walking through the dark. Want to wring her neck for going out into unfamiliar territory while wearing high heels. Then a man grabs her and takes her into a dark alley. Sound familiar?

Well this is about what happened to me. Except the streets weren't unfamiliar and I wasn't wearing high heels. I was actually wearing flip flops. Still as stupid. But I did it. And I had a man wearing all black grab me and take me into the dark alleyway.

He pulled me up the fire escape and took me to were more of them were waiting.

"Want this one to get hurt?" a man wearing that black garb spoke to something in front of me. I focused my eyes and noticed four terrapin creatures standing in front of me. One wielding Katanas, another had sais, another had nunchuks and the final fourth one had the bo staff. TMNT.

I felt like cheering but the dagger at my throat prevented that. Instead I croaked out "You!" and they all looked at me weirdly. The man holding me relaxed his grip and I took that opportunity to throw him over my shoulder and knee the one closest to me in the groin.

"I have to admit that girls got grit!" Raph said in his thick Brooklyn accent. I heard all this before one of them hit me over the head with the hilt of their weapon and then black was all I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to a blinding headache. I wondered what had happened when I remembered that I was used as a hostage for the TMNT. I scowled at that thought. Never did I think that someone would use me as bait! Boy was I angry. But I managed to curb this anger as my anger management teacher from tenth grade had taught me to control my breathing and count from 1-10 and then ask myself is it worth getting angry over?

"Dudette's awake!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Mike!" I heard an exasperated voice say. I blinked and tried to focus as a green turtle form with orange suddenly showed up above me.

"Hi!" the turtle said hyperly.

"I'm –––––"

"Michelangelo, yes I know," I told him, grinning. "But you prefer to be called Mike, Mikey, the Mikester, dude, really anything but Michelangelo." He looked at me shocked.

"And Leonardo. Fearless Leader, Splinter Junior, Leo, but you prefer to be called Leo. Raphael, the hothead. Prefer Raph but Mike and sometimes Don calls you Raphie! And Donatello. The brainiac, prefers Donnie or Don, but sometimes Raph calls you genius. Ring a bell?" I said with a grin. All of a sudden I had Leo's unsheathed katana at my neck.

"How do you know all of this?" Leo asked, his eyes glinting in anger.

"Because I am a fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Although I am so not a fan of the 1980's cartoon or the first three movies and the Next Mutation. Didn't like the last ones mentioned because they seemed so fake. And the cartoon strayed too far from the actual comics. That's why I like the 2003 cartoon series better. And I loved Turtles Forever and TMNT 4! They were awesome!" With these last words the katana slowly left my neck and the guys stood there awed.

"So, what you are saying is that in your world we are like famous?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Of course you are!" I said with a grin of my own.

"Sweet!" Mike said jumping around.

"Mike, you're gonna break somethi––––" CRASH!

"I'm ok!" He yelled.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"Riley." I told him. I blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. I had always had a crush on Leo from the time that I was little. I couldn't believe that the guys were really here and that they were really as ripped as they portrayed in the cartoons.

"You guys are ripped!" I blurted out, then blushed hot red. Raph chuckled.

"Not funny!" I cried, blushing harder. "It's just in the cartoons they portrayed you guys as being ripped but they didn't show your muscles." I rambled on. Just then my cell phone rang to the song of Airplanes by BOB and Hayley Williams.

"Dad?" I asked picking it, with an apologetic look to the turtles.

"I'm in New York. Where I said that I'd be." I rolled my eyes. "NO! I'm not coming home. There's nothing for me there. No I am not a DEADBEAT! I do have a JOB! Maybe I am not a lawyer like you wanted me to be, but I can at least support myself. Whatever dad. I am not going to be your poster child anymore. Talk to you later. DISOWN! You're going to DISOWN me! How can you? How dare you! Then we have nothing more to talk about." With these last works I hung up the phone. I began to cry. And pace in rage.

"How dare he! That insufferable prick!" I seethed.

"So not a good, father daughter relationship huh?" Leo asked me.

"No! And now that bastard wants to disown me because I am dishonoring him. Just because he's a god damn ninja master doesn't mean that I have to do what he wants me to do!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Wait!" Donnie said. "Your father is a ninja master?" All four guys perked up at that.

"Yeah, I haven't practiced in five years though. I began when I was five and continued until I was fifteen. I was almost made jonin. But that didn't happen. So I quit." Leo looked at me with admiration.

"Jonin?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Want to come to our dojo and practice?" Don asked. He smirked as I tore my gaze away from Leo.

"Sure!"


End file.
